This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. "Brain's lines" will be a software for registration created to find corresponding points inside two images independent from their external coordinates. The project has clinical aims and can find applications in Neurosurgery, Neuroradiology, Radiotherapy. The software will enable to localize a normal or pathological structure, which is visible on the MRI of a subject, on an atlas, or to find the coordinates of structures, which are well delienated on an atlas, on the MRI of a subject, therefore in his "real" brain. It will be utilized even for MR images in which the brain is greatly deformed by pahologic processes (e.g. large tumors). The software "Brain's lines" will use MR images elaborated by segmentation and in which the componenets which are not of interest, as arteries, veins and meninges,have been erased from the image. The comparison is made betwen an MR section and the corresponding section of an atlas.Some landmarks must be identified on the couples of figures to match. This identification can be made manually by the clinician or they could be found automatically by the software. The localization of the corresponding points is found comparing corresponding lines which sample the two structures and calculating the ratio between th the length of the two lines or of their segments. These lines are as thin as possible to sample the surface very closely. These surfaces are partitioned in 3 compartments: cortex, white matter, ventricles and basal ganglia. Each compartment is elaborated in a different way. At the present state of the project there is a text in which I describe what I wish the software to make in order to obtain a graphic result.